


Depression Therapy

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, F/M, all the way through, big dick, dubcon, excessive cum, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After it becomes abundantly clear that Marianne needs to be cheered up, Raphael has the solution: Fuck the depression right out of her! (WARNING: Contains extreme fetishes and kinks, reader discretion is advised.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LAST WARNING: Contains extreme fetishes and kinks, reader discretion is advised.

“Excellent work, Marianne.”

“Thank you, professor...”

As Byleth handed her student back her research paper on the history of Faith magic, she couldn't help but notice that even after seeing the perfect score on the cover of her work that she still wasn't all that happy. While this did seem normal for Marianne, she did at least hope that there would be some form of cheering up just by looking at the grade.

“Um...you...should be proud of yourself,” Byleth said, trying to lighten the mood, “I can tell all your hard work went into this paper. And as someone who has been doing wonderfully using healing skills and white magic, it's helpful to know and understand its history.”

“I know...” Marianne said, her face still reflecting the dark nature of humanity. “Thank you, professor, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm fine, really.”

“Are you sure?”

Marianne nodded. “Really, it's all right. Thank you again.” As the blue haired student of the Golden Deer walked away, the female professor sighed, uncertain what to do about her. Marianne had always been a little rough to work with due to her silent and shy demeanor, but this was especially the bleakest she had seen the Faith user.

After she had left the classroom in the officers academy, Byleth found a few of her other students, the lazy Hilda, the artistic Ignatz, and the bottomless pit named Raphael, standing outside with concerned expressions on their faces. The former mercenary could see what they were there for, as their attention went from Marianne's rush back to the dorms right to her.

“So, how did she react, professor?” Hilda asked.

“I honestly didn't even hear a hint of joy in her voice.” Byleth said, shaking her head. “I just wish I knew what it was that troubled her so, this is so depressing...”

“I'll say it is!” Raphael said aloud. “Even eating my favorite meals doesn't feel as joyful anymore! Marianne's depression is starting to affect the rest of us, professor!”

Turning to her team archer, Byleth asked him, “Is this true, Ignatz?”

Humming with dismay, Ignatz took a painting he had made in his spare time, showing off the cooler shades of purple, blue, and brown in what looked to be an otherwise beautiful setting outside Garreg Mach. “Normally I would say this is all because I ran out of warmer colors, but...this was more reflective of my mood at the time.”

“Ouch.” Byleth said, cringing at how off the colors appeared. “Well if it really is getting this bad, there must be something we can do.”

“If that's the case, I know just what we need to do!” Raphael said with confidence. “Just wait, later tonight I'm gonna give Marianne the old Raphael Special!”

Upon hearing that, Ignatz jumped as though a jolt of lightning ran through his spine. “R-Raphael, you promised you'd never go that far!”

“I said I'd only use it if things got desperate,” Raphael refuted, “and this is pretty depressing stuff, Ignatz. You know what they say, depressing times call for pressing measures!”

“But Raphael!” Before Ignatz could reason with his friend, the muscular student was off, leaving the others puzzled, save for the artist. “Oh, this may not end well...”

“Ignatz, is everything okay?” Hilda asked.

“Well...it's a long story.” Ignatz began. “But before Raphael's parents passed away, he always noticed something. His mother at times would be really upset about things, and when that occurred, his father would sling her over his shoulders, carry her to the bedroom, and...well it's never outright said, but he always heard these wet slapping sounds for hours on end, followed by her screaming, and by the end, she was left with nothing but wet gurgling sounds.”

“...OH...” Hilda and Byleth exclaimed in unison.

Ignatz nodded. “It was...hard to tolerate those noises when I was over his place, but she was left with a smile for over a week. Granted, she was limping for the same amount of time, but...”

“You know, I've never seen Raphael's dad, but if his own size is anything to go by...” Hilda whimpered, trying to avoid the thought of just how big their biggest teammate could possibly be.

Byleth asked, “So did Raphael ever put two and two together...?”

“I'm guessing he did, but I do remember he asked his father what it took to make her so happy. And his response? 'You have to fuck them until they're too stupid to be sad'.”

“...Well, it's sound advice.” Byleth said, biting her lower lip out of concern. “It's not...a permanent solution, but I guess it's a solution that makes someone happy.”

“Eventually.” Ignatz admitted. “Although I do feel a little bad for Marianne.”

“JUST a little?!” Hilda asked, leering at the artist. “If he's as big as I think he is, it'll be a miracle that she isn't-”

“Let's just try to focus on anything else, please.” Byleth said, not wanting to envision the whole scenario.

##

Marianne sighed, finally relaxing within her dorm. Laying atop her bed, the blue haired Faith user stared at the ceiling, worried for herself as well. She blamed all her troubles on the Crest she bared, wishing she had never bared it in the first place. Cursed with the mark of the Beast, she couldn't see much in the way of escaping such a terrible fate.

“Goddess, please, I beg you...” Marianne said to herself. “Please bless me with something that may allow me to have this curse lifted from my person...”

“HEY MARIANNE!”

“BWAAAA!” The blue haired student jumped when she heard a shouting come from her door, which was kicked in by the huge and muscular Raphael, who seemed all too happy and eager to trespass like this. “R-Raphael, what on earth are you doing?!” she shouted, sitting up on her bed.

“Just thought I'd come by and make you feel happy!” Raphael said with a sincere grin on his lips. “Just like my dad always did for my mom!”

“I-I appreciate the concern,” Marianne said, curling up on her bed, “but really, I'd just be fine with a little bit of privac-EEEEE!” It was then she realized that for as large as he is, Raphael was incredibly fast, as he moved to her bed at a neck breaking speed, with his hands grabbing hold of the buttons on her academy outfit. Rather than pulling the buttons apart, however, his strength managed to rip the whole thing, leaving the Faith user exposed to the air with only her panties on. Even as she screamed at the suddenness of everything, Marianne covered her breasts up, her face turning a violently embarrassed shade of red. “Raphael, what's the meaning of all this?!”

“What, I'm just trying to make your depression go away, that's all.” Raphael said, removing his suspenders and allowing his pants to fall to her dorm floor. Clearly, the blue haired student had no idea how to handle any of this, as it came across as highly cruel and unusual.

“I don't know where you learned to medicate depression, but this isn't-AGH!” Marianne found herself forced onto her back, her naked body hit with something that now laid across her stomach. Lifting her head up, she gasped loudly, seeing a disturbing looking creature sitting on top of her, with a strange clear liquid oozing onto her pale skin. She whimpered through closed lips, with Raphael pulling on her legs just to get a good measurement of how big he is in comparison to her torso.

“Dang, that seems pretty good.” Raphael said with a chuckle. “I think it goes from your pussy all the way to your breasts. And you have a pretty good set, if I do say so myself, Marianne.”

“Th-thanks...?” Marianne replied, uncertain how else she could handle such a compliment.

"Welp, time to get this in you and start work on fixing that depression!" Raphael said with the same cheerfulness he had around the monastery.

Before Marianne could object, she found the huge cock sliding off her body, leaving a slick trail of precum that led from her chest down to her muff, which Raphael didn't seem to notice had a patch that matched with the color of her hair. His tip then pushed against the entrance, the folds having a forceful time allowing such thickness inside.

"Urgh, that's funny…" Raphael said through gritted teeth. "I always have an easier time helping my sister out."

"You've done this to your sist-AGH!" Marianne was now clawing at her bedsheets, with the tallest Golden Deer student managing to push his thickness between her curtains, the very top pulsing against the entry point to her vaginal cavern. The Faith user growled, her eyes rolling back from such a strain. The crown to Raphael's cock could visibly be seen stretching out that area, with Marianne wondering if this were even at all possible.

"There we go!" Raphael said with a sincere laugh. "We're off to a good start so far, Marianne. But I think it's going to be a little tough getting it all the way inside?"

"All the way…?" Marianne said in a panicked whisper. "R-Raphael, I don't think I could handle all of you inside me!"

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about." Raphael scoffed cheerfully, locking his arms around her thighs as he pulled her into his body. "I don't think this'll take too long, anyway. Just depends on how loose you are, I guess."

"Raphael, wait!" Marianne shouted, but by then it was too late. Raphael had started to jut his hips into her crotch, causing the Faith caster to yelp with every inch that managed to slide inside her pussy. She stared in terror as more of her skin was stretched out the further he stretched out her vaginal walls. Marianne could see just where the cock head laid, the obvious bulge pushing against her stomach lining as it moved deeper within her reproductive tunnel. She winced when Raphael managed to poke at her cervix, attempting to squeeze the huge tip within her womb.

"Man, it's so tight." Raphael complained, bucking harder against his ally's body. "I guess nobody else ever thought about this for helping out, did they?" Marianne said nothing, her mind far too fixated on the painful sensation occurring in her groin leading to her stomach. She had no idea anything of such size was even capable of getting inside her, yet it felt somewhat relaxing after a while. It was only when Raphael began to explore new territory and expand her body for the sake of "curing" her depression that she felt strained, as her body had never truly been broken in for sexual reasons before. Even if Raphael treated the whole thing as more innocent than it had any right to be.

Drool started to appear on Marieanne's lip, drooling down the side while she continued to lay on the bed, staring up at her ceiling with a half-dazed expression. She did her best to keep her eyes open, but she felt a huge amount of energy depleting from her body, as if the struggle from Raphael to fill her up with his dong was far too much for her to handle. Given the size difference between herself and the larger student, that could be plausible enough. Her fingernails dragged on her sheets, her breathing growing heavy the more Raphael filled her with his length.

After some time had passed, the muscle of the Golden Deer managed to slide his tip all the way up to Marianne's chest, with the blue haired student staring right at the member now that it was covered by her stomach lining. She could actually feel the strain put onto her womb, his cock wearing it like a condom while it stretched out from where it originally resided within her anatomy. A lot of her internal.organs had been pushed to the side just for this rod to make her "happy", though she was merely thankful that her body was still functioning.

Then he started to pound into her body, with Marianne's eyes widening at the force of the impact. It was as if a pound of bricks had been blasted her way by a cannon, hitting her directly in the ass. She saw the grin on Raphael's lips, a sliver of saliva leaking out while he bucked away, his cock easily sliding through her due to the lubrication created by her muff. Marianne found herself unable to keep her lips shut, her tongue hanging out while she watched on at his thickness sawing away at her vaginal canal.

"I…Raphael, I shouldn't be enjoying this!" Marianne said between gasps of air.

"You shouldn't?" asked a confused Raphael, pausing from his thrusts. "That's odd, my dad told me this was sound advice for any woman. Maybe I should try a little harder."

"Wait NO-" Marianne then cried out like a banshee, eyes rolling back while her legs squeezed together in spite of Raphael already occupying space in her muff. Her back arched, forcing his dick to curve in her body, while she quaked from the more aggressive bucking her fellow classmate in the Golden Deer had begun to try on her. His balls also ended up swinging into her, with the nut sack slapping hard into her ass that it left a swelling bruise atop her lower backside. She didn't think it could be any harsher, given how strong he was on his own, but Raphael ended up proving her wrong and slapped into her body so hard that his dick ended up getting stuck within her cervix, with the tall fighter doing his best to loosen up.

"Gosh darn it!" Raphael groaned, pulling back with all his might. "Boy, Marianne, you're really tough to break in. I never had an issue like this with any woman before."

"Th-there's a first for everything…" Marianne squeaked, her loud groans of arousal sounding more hoarse the more she made. All she could do right now was wait for the inevitable, which she assumed to be her classmate filling her with his seed. While her sexual experiences may be limited, she still knew that something was bound to happen. Judging by the amount of precum that seeped from Raphael's dick and down her womb to the vaginal tunnel, it was likely to be worse than she could imagine.

"Ngh! Ah! Goddess, I think I got it, Marianne! Just hold…ON!"

Squeezing Marianne's thighs, Raphael's head cocked back as he allowed his seed to flow inside his blue haired classmate, who was crying aloud as her irises shrunk down. Her stomach exploded with a blast of cum from Raphael, his huge erection squirting like a hose against her womb. The milky substance caused it to expand, although not too far out, as it seemed he had loosened the Faith caster enough that his jizz started to cascade from her cavern to the floor, leaving a liquid stain on the carpeting that represented her being apart of the Golden Deer house. Luckily for Raphael, he couldn't feel any of it thanks to his shoes and pants still being on, keeping any of his own goo from getting on his skin.

As Raphael exploded, Marianne also released her own fluids, the sexual juice dribbling out of her snatch while escaping around Raphael's gigantic cock. It made a mess on her sheets and the carpet, mixing in with the batch her Golden Deer teammate dumped as well. It was an intense orgasm for the blue haired student, never thinking she would experience anything like it ever in her life. And yet it felt oddly exhilarating, her mind ablaze with the excitement Raphael provided her. Oddly, it was a huge rod, almost beastly in its size. She had to wonder if, perhaps, that was why she was being aroused by such an Impossible dong…

"Okay…I think…I think we're done here, Raphael…" Marianne said with an exhausted voice. Despite her body being wrapped around his shaft, she did make an attempt to free herself, planting her feet on the bed after Raphael had depleted his cock of its seed.

"Wait, you're okay? Are you happier?" asked a hesitant Raphael.

"I guess…I feel like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders…" she grunted, trying to use what little muscle her body had on it to push herself off his dick. Despite all the lubrication that came from her snatch, nothing seemed to give, bar maybe an inch or two out of Marianne's body.

"Wait, that ain't right!" Raphael said. "We haven't fully fucked the depression out of you yet!" He grabbed her feet, forcing his cock to stay inside of his blue haired classmate's pussy until his task was fully completed. "That's what my dad said would happen, and you clearly aren't at that point yet! So come on, I gotta keep plowing you!"

"What on earth has gotten into you?!" Marianne shouted, trying her best to fight off Raphael and his continued attempt to ream her body.

"I just wanna make you happy, that's all!" Raphael confessed. "Its been getting a little contagious and we needed to cure you, so I'm doing the best I can!"

"R-Raphael, stop!" Marianne barked. "Stop doing that this instant! I really don't need this kind of help!" She rested her legs on Raphael's lower torso. She managed to give it a push, lifting her body off the bed to perform this action while her hands rested atop the table. "I just…need some…rest!"

Despite her own muscle, Marianne managed to push back against Raphael, which managed to force her off his dick, at least by a slight bit. She had forgotten that his boner had been stuck inside her cervix, as did he, seemingly, otherwise either of them might have been able to see what was about to occur in response to their foolish behavior. Marianne's eyes widened as she felt something pushing back as she got a few inches away from his base, although it seemed to pull out with the inches as well.

To her horror, Raphael managed to pull her womb out with his dick, on account of it being so stiff and thick that it was caught within her cervix before it could fully deflate. This left the Faith user to see for herself the pink glob that was her reproductive organs escape her hole, appearing somewhat inside out due to the push. Marianne kept her lips shut, covering her mouth as she only heard a quiet scream escaping from her vocals. It was as if her voice had reached a new pitch, one that could only be heard by the strays that laid across the monastery, as evidenced by their sudden loud barking.

"Oh my goddess…" Marianne squeaked. "Raphael, I think-"

"Hey, no time for thinking, Marianne, let's get to doing!" Raphael shouted, trying to push himself back inside Marianne fully. Due to his cock being stuck in the cervix, it didn't do him much good to try, as it seemingly didn't have any give to it. "Wait, hold on, I think I might be able to fix this."

"Wait, Raphael!" But by then the strongest member of the Golden Deer had started to tug, straining Marianne while the odd pull out of her cervix continued to please her in ways she never thought possible. The animalistic nature of Raphael reaming her and pulling on her reproductive organs in such a way thrilled the blue haired student, as it seemed to connect with the wild and beastly nature of her crest. Her lips curled for a moment, with her tongue sticking out while she panted heavily over the force of Raphael parting his dick from her cervix.

"OH MY GODDESS! HNNNNNNGH!" Marianne cried out as she felt the after effect of Raphael's dick popping from her inside out womb, her juices squirting out around the inverted organ. Raphael stared with a grin, thinking that he had done his best with his teammate and made her happy. But the action only aroused him further, and now it had gone from fucking the sadness out of Marianne, and merely pleasing himself to get rid of his boner. It would, after all, be a little embarrassing were he to leave her room with an uncomfortable erection in his pants, if it didn't rip them apart first. Marianne had rolled onto her stomach, worn down by the massive stretching and orgasms she'd experienced in the last handful of minutes.

“Ah, darn! I think I can get myself back in!” Raphael insisted, pushing his dick against Marianne's crotch. “Just give me a second, I know what I'm doing.”

“H-huh?! That doesn't feel right...” Marianne said as the tip prodded against her taint. While he tried to get himself inside her snatch, he ended up missing entirely, with the crown of his cock instead sliding up against her asshole. The Faith user panicked, unable to back away after the exhaustive orgasm she had been given by her fellow classmate. “Raphael, that's not-HNNNNNGH!”

Marianne ended up biting her bed sheets as she laid on her stomach, with Raphael's cock managing to stretch out her anus to fit his dick. “Boy, I thought for sure this would go in more easily.” he insisted, thinking he had fit it inside her pussy. All the while the blue haired girl wondered how he could think that, as it clearly didn't slip into the same hole. He lifted her lower body off of the bed, giving himself better access as he pushed further into her hole.

The process was not unlike before, only just a little rougher on Marianne's rectum since she had no self-lubrication going into that hole. Raphael jutted her onto his dick the same way he had before, with every inch of his thick dong pushing and stretching her hole outwards to fit himself within. Once more Marianne could feel the way his dick pressed against her stomach lining, which pushed the rest of her body off the bed the further it burrowed into her rectum. The girl whimpered, her eyes tearing up from the strain it put on her, having to feel such a force in her body the second time around. She tried to keep her mind off of how her insides must look, with organs having been pushed to the side just for the sake of ensuring Raphael's cock could fit within her asshole.

“We're getting there...” groaned Raphael, slamming his hips while staring at the five or so inches that have yet to enter his classmate's body. His balls continued to swing, only finally hitting the oddly wet and slimy womb that he had turned inside out moments prior. Unable to see beneath the thickness of his dick, Raphael grabbed onto the slimy organ, scratching his head as he felt it up. Marianne shivered, her body quaking from the groping that occurred to her womb, a rather unsettling sensation for her considering that shouldn't be physically possible, even in this world of dangerous beasts, enchanted swords, and magic casting.

“Hey, I think you got something here...” Raphael said, squeezing the inverted womb tighter, still unaware of just what he was groping. “Marianne, did you grow a dick?” The Faith user was far gone mentally to say anything, her mind broken after the way he handled her womb, especially as he still held it in his palm. For some odd reason, having such a slimy reproductive organ exposed to the wind shattered Marianne, her eyes rolled back while she wore a doofy grin on her lips while salivating over the arousal it and her rectal wreckage gave her. Raphael, as clumsy as he may be with sexual intercourse, was doing wonders for her mind, letting her forget all about the issues she had regarding her heritage, as well as the cursed Crest she bared.

“Well, I guess if it gets you off, I might as well help there.” Raphael said, unaware he was only speaking to himself. He started to jerk his hand around the womb, as if it were his own dick, playing around in the same manner as if he were masturbating himself. At the same time, he plowed his hips into Marianne's ass, his dick managing to reach the same point as it had before when he was wrecking her snatch. The blue haired student gasped and yelped with every thrust, maybe a brainless giggle or two along the way, as her eyelid twitched throughout the anal reaming.

As his cock throbbed against her anal cavern, Raphael worked harder on his classmate, pulling and tugging on her womb while it dangled prolapsed outside her body. His precum slowly caused her skin to push out once again, only now it was in a hole that was more capable of exiting fluids from her mouth, since the womb captured most of everything else. He breathed heavily, trying to hold back on a climax, knowing now that if he avoided an immediate evacuation he could leave her with a more impactful time, with applied pressure from his boner. She did seem to thoroughly enjoy it, given the smile she wore after his seed left her stomach.

“R-Ruh...Raphael...” said a giggly Marianne. “Fill me up! Fill me with that seed! It makes me feel so good!” She had no real idea she was even saying these things, but she was slowly accepting that, somehow, her classmate's big dick was aiding her in feeling much better than he ever had in her life, lifting the cloud of depression from her mind.

“Man, that definitely sounds different. But if you insist!” Raphael said with a shrug. He jerked on her womb much harder, which sounded slick and wet the more he rubbed his hand around it. He had stopped ramming into Marianne's backside, his rod throbbing against her anal walls, the veins warning him that he's bound to explode rather soon. He had grown less concerned with that now that Marianne had said to fill her up. It was somewhat nostalgic, as it was the kind of phrase that his mother had made when his father was doing his best to keep her happy.

Within time, Raphael roared as his seed sprayed into Marianne with the power of a hose, the seed blasting against her skin before making its way between two directions; rolling down to her stomach, where it piled up and created a slight inflation, and up her throat, with a good amount of the milky substance vomited through her mouth and onto the bed sheets. Marianne's eyes grew wide as she saw it escape her body orally, but even then her mind was still adrift with how badly she wanted more of her fellow Golden Deer to plow her and fill her up. As the cum started to escape her ass, trickling out around Raphael's cock, she could only think about how happy she was when he used her in such a manner, wanting more whenever possible. It also made Marianne cum as well, with more of her vaginal fluids squirting onto the floor while Raphael held her legs high.

With a sigh of his own satisfaction, Raphael held Marianne in place, pulling her off of his dick while her body slowly returned to normal, her belly deflating as jizz dripped from her gaping hole. The tallest member of the Golden Deer wiped his brow off, watching as Marianne rolled over onto her back, which was about all the strength she could muster after that long and draining experience. It did make him feel warm inside, as he saw the grin on her face even as her chin was covered in his spunk after she had spat it out on its journey from the rectum. “There you go, Marianne! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before.”

“Thaaaank you...” Marianne said, dazed from such an orgasmic time.

“Yup, reminds me too much of my own mom when dad did all that.” Raphael reminisced, admiring his handiwork. He then stared at the womb he held in his hand, and realized what he had been tugging on the whole time. “Annnnnd I should put this back…”

##

“Excellent work as always, Marianne. You scored the best in our class.”

“Thank you so much, professor!” Marianne held the paper close to her bosom, hugging it as though it were a long lost friend. Byleth was taken aback by this sudden reaction over something as simple as a passing grade on a test, as it was especially against the usual depressing mood the Faith user had illustrated until now.

“Well don't you seem happy.” Byleth said with a sincere smile. “It's so nice that you're being cheerful for a change, Marianne.”

The blue haired student gave her professor a cheery smile. “I'm so excited, professor! Raphael had promised me another session of happiness if I were to pass the test. And I made sure that he studied up as well, just so he could have it his way.”

“...His way, huh?” Byleth said, just a little concerned. “So I take it that you two are...dating?”

Marianne shook her head. “No no, I wouldn't consider it that. But he's been working excellently as a means of therapeutic relaxation.”

From the doorway, Raphael shouted, “Hey, Marianne! Let's go to my room this time instead!” The blue haired student saw her blonde friend, nodded before bowing to Byleth.

“Thank you again for the grade, professor. Have a wonderful weekend.” Marianne then rushed to meet with Raphael, who smacked her rear as they left the officers' academy together. Ignatz stepped up to Byleth's desk as they both stared at the odd couple heading off for more sex.

“Well...at least she's happy again, right?” Byleth asked the artist.

“I guess that's all that matters.” Ignatz sighed. “I can't say the method is sound, but...”

“Considering nobody else in the house is feeling the spread of her depression, I'm going to count it as a victory.” said the professor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Marianne! Check out who it is!”

As Marianne rushed up to Raphael from behind, the blonde's physique making him surprisingly fast despite the bulk and muscle he's built up for five years, she felt extremely exhausted. She could have rode atop his shoulders, for sure, but that was only because he sprinted so fast that she ended up falling off of them.

After she finally regained her breath, Marianne looked up, seeing the fighting going on within the abandoned city. Her eyes widened, seeing Claude shooting down thieves trying to invade Garreg Mach atop his transport, a flying beast that followed orders with ease. She finally saw just how much he had grown over the last several years, looking like the leader he was meant to be. But that wasn't the only person protecting the base of the cathedral...

The professor, Byleth, and her emerald colored hair were visible from the distance, though it was hard to believe that it was the real deal. They may have been brandishing the Sword of the Creator, but it was impossible to believe.

“Is that...the professor?” Marianne asked, finally regaining her breath. “But it's been so long...”

“No time to think about it!” Raphael said, brandishing his weapons as he prepared to brawl with the thieves. “Let's help Claude and the professor!” Raphael charged ahead of Marianne, who felt weary about traveling so far to keep up with the blonde fighter. And yet, she still wore a smile on her face, thinking about how far they had come in those five years.

“Silly Raphael,” sighed Marianne, “you never put time into thinking about things. But that's what I love about you anyway.” Realizing that she still had her magic, the blue haired woman decided to teleport in, assuring herself that he was going to need frequent healing for his headstrong thinking.

##

When they finally rid the grounds of the thieves, the former members of the Golden Deer had their long awaited reunion, catching up quickly on what their other friends and allies had been up to since the fall of the church and the beginning of the war for Fodlan. For the most part, the peers hadn't quite changed too much, as Lorenz was still his chivalrous self, while Hilda was lazy as ever. Ignatz had grown as an artist, though he still had some shyness to him that he hadn't grown out of. There were clearly more from the team that Byleth had recruited over her year as a teacher, but they had barely changed over time.

But of course, attention was mostly focused on the former mercenary, who they had not seen in over five years. So much had changed in regards to the country since that fateful day, and could pin it on the sudden loss and disappearance regarding the woman with the Crest of Flames. She stood before her former students, who marveled at how, despite the fact she was gone for so long, she barely looked a day older than when she vanished.

“Man, professor! You haven't changed a bit, have you?” Raphael chuckled, patting her back so hard she ended up stumbling forward. “What's your secret, eh? Did the sword have something to do with it?”

“Not exactly...” Byleth said, rubbing the back of her shoulder where Raphael slapped her. “I'm not sure where I've been for the last few years, honestly.”

“All the same it is indeed pleasant that you have arrived in our time of need.” Lorenz said, remaining diligent as ever. “Such curiosities could be settled for later. Perhaps we should have ourselves a little party to celebrate?”

“Yeah, that's a little premature, Lorenz,” Claude assured him, “we don't exactly have the funds to try and get a feast on hand, especially with the shape the place is in.”

“We could always clean it up and give it a nice scrub down.” Hilda offered.

“Great,” Leonie said, “you go ahead and get started on that, we'll work on a strategy to deal with the Empire.”

“H-Hey, wait!” Hilda yelled. “That was an invitation for everyone else to do the work!”

The rest of the Golden Deer had a laugh at the expense of Hilda as the pink haired girl puffed her cheeks out. Byleth looked on, trying her best to bring a smile to her lips, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull off a legitimate expression, instead reverting to her neutral expression. As the laughter died down, Marianne couldn't help but notice the look on her former professor's face, and felt as though something was wrong regarding that.

“Professor?” Marianne asked as the rest of the group broke off to discuss among themselves. “Are you well? You don't look so happy?”

“I've been gone for five years...” Byleth sighed. “The world is different now, and I feel as though it all could have been avoided. I'm...fine.”

As Byleth went to Claude, hoping to discuss future plans for Garreg Mach in order to convert it into a new headquarters for the oncoming battle, Marianne looked on with concern, wondering if there was something she could do regarding that.

##

A few days had passed since that day, with the members of the Golden Deer working hard to reconstruct the campus to its former glory. It was challenging, given how much help they had without the aide of the Knights of Solaris, but they made do with what they could.

Byleth took some time to herself, exploring the grounds and seeing the damage left behind since the day she disappeared trying to save Lady Rhea. There was a sense of regret washing over her mind, as though she was responsible for the last five years happening as it had. Even with the power of a goddess and the ability to rewind time, it could only go back so far. With the years having gone by as they had, it was more than enough for the mercenary to realize that her window of opportunity had long since passed, and she couldn't simply turn things back and stop it all from happening.

And that just made her feel even worse.

The professor stewed away, sometimes leaving herself to her room for hours at a time. She only ever came out to discuss battle plans and long term concerns about the church and to eat, but not much else. It was a depressing state of mind for the emerald haired woman to be in, and it wasn't lost on certain members of the Golden Deer.

Particularly, Marianne.

It was difficult for the blue haired woman to see such sadness coming from her former professor, as it reminded her of the bleak state of mind she had been in back five years ago. She only hoped that she could help her in some manner, as she could see where she was heading regarding such depression.

“Hey, Marianne, there you are!” Raphael said, sneaking up behind the blue haired woman. His chest was pushed against the back of her head, with his groin rubbing against her rear. “Ready for another session of happiness?”

“Nnnnot right now, Raphael...” Marianne moaned. She held herself against the corner of the building, biting her lower lip as she inhaled the air. He was insistent on massaging her backside with his groin, feeling the bulge growing against his pants. The blonde young man was eager to get his dick inside her once again, doing such aggressive and filthy things to her body that would not only satisfy him, but satisfy her needs as well.

“Aw, come on, I'm getting hard just thinking about it,” Raphael admitted, “and who knows how long it's been since you've needed a bit of happiness.”

“It's not that...” Marianne shivered as Raphael pushed against her harder. “I'm just very worried about the professor right now.”

“Whattya mean?”

“You don't see the sadness in her eyes when you try to look at her?” huffed Marianne. “She definitely hasn't been happy since she came back.”

“Now that you mention it, I guess she's not exactly the chipper girl we knew her to be. But then she always did look like that, right?”

“Her lips don't exactly reach her eyes, Raphael...” Marianne said. “But I feel like we can do something to help her out...”

“What do you propose, then?”

“I think you know exactly what.” Marianne looked back at Raphael, a sincere smile on her face. As he stopped bucking his hips against her behind, the blonde man took a moment to think about the matter, then grinned back at the blue haired woman.

“Ohooo! I gotcha, Marianne! I think we can deal with that pretty easily!”

“Great, but...let's not just barge in head first.”

“Aw, why not? You like it when I do that!”

##

Byleth finally found herself snapping out of her trance later that night, reading up on what little history had been written up following the events of Garreg Mach. A light tap had been going against her door, one that even after all this time was familiar to her ears, as though she had only heard it yesterday.

Upon opening the door, Byleth was surprised to see Marianne standing before her, a pleasant smile upon her lips. She was not alone, as Raphael was just behind her, standing nearly taller than the doorway itself. At the very least, it showed the former professor just how much he had grown in time; the last time she saw him his head barely scraped against the top of the door.

“Marianne, Raphael. What a welcome surprise,” he said, “what brings you both here so late?”

“We couldn't help but notice that you've been looking pretty down since you came back, professor.” said Marianne. “So we decided to come and discuss it with you.”

Byleth couldn't help but notice the warmth coming from the blue haired girl, as though she had time to better herself since the last time they spoke. She then looked at Raphael, and recalled that time when Ignatz told her of his upbringing...and it made her almost shiver with fear.

“Uh, no thanks, you two. I'm quite fine with how everything is-”

“Nonsense, professor!” Raphael said, barging into her room after ducking in on the doorway. “Marianne and I are proof positive that our method for happiness works! And we think you need a bit of that for yourself, too!”

“Uh, wow, okay, getting right to the point here, aren't we?” Byleth asked, nervously backing away from the tall blonde as he took a few steps inside her quarters. “Look, Raphael, I'm aware that you and Marianne have had some...interesting interactions back in the day...”

“Back then? Bah, that's nothing!” Raphael said with a hearty smile. “We've been working on fixing her downer behavior over the last five years, ain't that right?”

“It's true...” Marianne admitted, her cheeks blushing as she looked down at the ground. Byleth's eyes widened even more as she took note of the implications coming from the two.

“Wait. Wait wait wait, hold the...you two have been dating this whole time?!” Byleth asked, astounded by such a revelation.

“It's even better than that!” Raphael said, grinning as he and the blue haired woman showed off their right hands, extending the fingers that bared a ring. “We got married!”

“You two. Married. Oh my goddess, what has happened...?” Byleth asked herself in disbelief.

“Well, he does have a way of making me happy,” Marianne confessed, rubbing away at the bulge in his pants, “although who could resist something that big?”

“It's just...I try not to imagine that inside of you. Or me.” said Byleth. “It just feels very...what's the best way to put this...insane and impossible.”

Raphel had a laugh at that. “Professor, you don't have to worry or care about impossible! Especially with all the stuff we've been able to pull off since you came to the school!” He then unstrapped his suspenders from his pants, letting them drop to his ankles while his shaft unraveled from his loins. Byleth's lips thinned as her irises shrank, gulping at the sight of such a massive schlong.

“Look, this is...something else for sure. But I don't know if I could handle something like-” Byleth's words were cut off as Raphael held his cock up to her lips, pushing against it even as his urethral slit was leaking out precum. She shivered with fear at the size of the member and the goo that pressed into her skin, worried over what may happen to her. Even for all that she had been through and the beasts she had fought in her previous time awake, this was the biggest fear she ever had.

“Just relax, professor,” Marianne said, taking a seat as she undid her dress, watching as Raphael pushed against the teacher's lips, “you'll feel better in no time, I'm certain.”

When the tip finally ended up inside Byleth's mouth, the professor whimpered, her voice muffled by the large shaft slipping through. Her jaw was stretched out by the large rod, amazed it remained attached to her skull despite how much girth there was to Raphael. He grabbed her by the emerald hair, pulling her into his thickness to make sure she could fit the whole of the meat down her throat, and of course, the rest of her body.

It was clear to the young blonde that their professor wasn't so experienced in regards to oral pleasure, as her throat was so tight compared to what he was used to in regards to Marianne and her worn out body. He had to pump his hips into her repeatedly, the shaft slowly grinding through her throat in order to fit every inch of his dong inside her body, all for the sake of covering it as though she were a cock cozy.

“Ugh, I didn't realize how long it'd been since I had to break someone in for this.” Raphael grunted, bucking hard enough that his balls began to swing into Byleth's chin, even from a slight distance. It was such a hard and impactful smack that it ended up leaving a red bruise on her face that lasted for the next few days. Her saliva was starting to pool out around Raphael's erection, covering up her lower lip and causing the scrotum to dampen up. The only real change this had was the fact that now the young man was leaving a wetter smack against her face.

Byleth gurgled, her spit turning into bubbles until she reached the base of the member, happy that was done and over with. Of course, that was after the point that his throbbing boner was pushing against the chest of the professor, showing off just where the crown ended inside her body. Even the emerald haired woman was surprised by that, although Marianne, now down to her underwear, seemed amused at the response her old teacher had.

Rubbing against her panties, Marianne hummed in delight as she watched Raphael buck away at Byleth's face, her nose pushed against his crotch. Her mouth was fully shut around the enlarged girth provided by the blonde man, so she couldn't try to keep it open and get away from the meaty member. He even held her head for a long period of time, causing the professor to push away when she realized she wasn't able to breathe with such a huge dong shoved inside of her.

Moments passed before Raphael pulled back, letting the old professor gasp for breath. She coughed and hacked as she grabbed her throat, which had returned to its normal size despite how far it was bulging out from the size of her former student's cock. “Okay...I'm a bit happier now...” Byleth said after a sharp inhale. “See? Look at me smile.” The professor did her best to stretch her lips out, showing off her pearly whites even as her saliva pooled out of her mouth, but neither Raphael or Marianne were buying it.

“Nope, not happy enough, professor!” Raphael laughed. “We still got a lot to get through if you really want to know happiness like my girl does. Go ahead, show her, Marianne.”

The blue haired girl sat back on Byleth's bed, pulling off her panties. She kept her legs raised in the air, laying back as she groaned. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she finally managed to properly push a pink blob out of her rectal cavity, plopping it inside out on top of the sheets.

“Holy SHIT.” Byleth gasped. “No no no! I'm not going to let you guys do THAT to me-”

“Sorry, professor, but it's the only way we can make you happy.” Raphael said, picking Byleth up by her shoulders. “Trust us, you'll feel better in no time!”

“We know a lot has changed in five years, professor,” said Marianne, playing with her prolapsed anus, “but we want to make sure you know that everything will be just fine.”

“You guys call this fine?” Byleth asked as Raphael lowered her crotch on top of his crown, trying to push her down on his shaft. “Wait, Raphael, what are you doing? I still have my pants on-” As a loud rip was heard inside the quarters, Byleth cried out through clenched teeth, her body tensing up as her toes curled within her boots. Her shorts, the revealing leggings, and even her underwear were ripped into by the blonde's schlong, which then proceeded to make its way inside her ass. As she was pushed deeper down, Raphael could see the frightened look in her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. It was better that she was showing some kind of expression rather than the depressed look he had seen in Marianne all those years ago.

Byleth gasped, exhaling air as her rectal cavity was stretched out by the boner, only to then have the crown pushed up against her stomach lining. It was a rough feeling as it is, since the girth was stretching her body out entirely. It just seemed odd to her that it only went against her belly and not much else. Even worse, it continued to push upwards against her torso as Raphael continued to push through her entrails and other internal organs.

“Haaa, goddess, this is weird!” Byleth said, trying to keep herself calm despite how it felt within her body. “How are you okay with this, Marianne?”

“Years of practice,” Marianne admitted, squeezing her prolapse between her fingers, “and a positive personality.”

“That doesn't sound-” Byleth groaned, interrupted by the push through her ribs as Raphael continued to use his member to impale her on. She looked down to see how far up her torso the cock had risen up, almost reaching into her chest by that point. It soon reached to her throat, which ended up pushing through rather easily.

“Wow, pretty impressive, professor.” Raphael said, sincerely stunned. “Even Marianne has a hard time taking it through the throat when she gets it up the ass.”

This prompted Raphael to pound his hips forward, which swung his cock upwards into the professor to help push his cock through the throat. It eventually gets through, slowly slipping through the mouth. It pushed her jaw open wide yet again, though it was surreal to Byleth that it was happening from inside her rather than outside, especially since it was pushing through another part of her body. The crown finally pushed her lips apart, and Raphael let go of the mercenary, letting her hang in the air on his huge cock as it stood erect.

“Damn, professor! You're looking pretty hot on my dick right now.” Raphael said with a laugh. He slapped his palm down on her lower stomach, causing Byleth to quiver while her limbs hung in the air. She barely had the strength after the strain she experienced, unable to move after having such a large utensil shoved through her body. “Hey Marianne, do you want in on this finally?”

Marianne left the bed, her prolapse pushing down against it as she stood up. She walked about with her ass hanging out, and stood under the massive member just to rub the pink blob into the eyes of her former professor. The emerald haired woman tried to shut them, but it rubbed against her face regardless, even getting into her nose while the Faith user giggled with glee.

“See professor? This isn't so bad. It's certainly making me happy to rub my ass into your face.” Marianne moaned as her ass was pushed back inside her, with Byleth's face basically being used to do so. The former mercenary could smell something off of the blobby substance, though it wasn't exactly a typical scent that one would expect from the anus. It seemed much more slimy in comparison, with the prolapse being especially wet. It was something she wished she didn't have to deal with any further, but Marianne was far from done.

This was demonstrated with the blue haired Faith user pushing her anus against Raphael's tip, pushing herself onto the shaft until her stomach was pushed into by her blonde husband. She didn't quite make it all the way, but that wasn't her goal at this time. The professor watched on as Marianne shoved her rear further along the shaft, realizing what it was that her former student was trying to attempt. She wanted Byleth to get a real taste for her asshole, and this was the only way they were going to go about doing it.

When Marianne's ass finally touched against the professor's lips, Byleth was forced to deal with it, getting a taste of the anal cavity that she didn't have without choice. The blue haired woman was more than willing to shove her ass against her professor, letting her have a proper taste of her ass while she remained like a shish kebab on Raphael's member. “Go ahead, professor! Give my ass a taste!”

While the two remained on Raphael's cock, the young blonde bucked his hips back and forth, not even holding Byleth in place while he did so. She just rocked back and forth between the base and Marianne's ass, getting a feeling of friction going on through her body. It was a surreal moment for the former mercenary, as she actually felt stimulation going on inside her, not just through her ass. She just wished she wasn't introduced to all of this so quickly, preferring to have some time to adjust.

Marianne played with her breasts in the meantime, keeping her ass as close to the professor while Raphael bounced her back and forth on his dick. It was a fascinating feeling for the young man, as it allowed for him to feel a new sleeve around his cock and reminding him what it was like when he first penetrated Marianne in an opportunity to make her happy. This was, of course, before he had a full understanding of what it was he was actually having with his future wife.

After some time, Marianne had finally helped herself off of Raphael, popping his girthy cock out of her anus. She then helped Byleth off, figuring that the professor had spent enough time on the rod to have stretched her holes out. There was a loud pop when Byleth's ass was caught on the crown, with Marianne giving a hard tug to get her off. The professor ended up on the floor, her asshole gaping right as she hit it with a hard thud. As a result, she ended up pushing her own anus out, the slimy blob sitting outside her rectum. “Oh, my god...” Byleth said in abject horror.

“Looking good, professor!” Raphael said as he gave Byleth a thumbs up. “I must've stretched you out pretty good, too, it's longer than Marianne's.” The blue haired girl blushed, almost embarrassed to hear that. “Let's see how tough it is now. Can't be any harder to chew into than the fat on a steak.”

“Chew?” gulped Byleth. Raphael grabbed her by the legs, holding her up so that the prolapsed rear was near his face. Marianne proceeded to suck on her husband's cock, licking the precum off as it continued to leak from the slit, a sure sign that he was incredibly aroused by the experience so far. He then proceeded to chomp down into the emerald haired woman's prolapse, causing her to cry out as he chewed away at it.

All Byleth could think was that she was thankful Dedue hadn't returned to the castle, otherwise he would be wondering what was occurring in the room next to his.

Raphael continued to munch away at the prolapsed ass, gnawing and grinding his teeth away while Marianne pushed her lips over his cock. Byleth was still witnessing all of this, seeing for herself how the blue haired woman looked as she stuffed herself full of the boner, with her throat bulging out as well. It made her wonder if that was what she looked like as a result of being forced to take so much of the girth of her husband.

She was enjoying the shaft as she pushed it deeper, as though she was priming her husband while he fixated on their former professor's anus, chewing into it vehemently. Much to Byleth's worry, his teeth were getting further to her ass cheeks, making her concerned that he was actually going to try and literally eat her. Considering how much bigger his jaw had become after five years, this may have actually been possible.

Thankfully, that never happened, with Marianne popping her lips off of the shaft, licking them as she tasted Raphael's musky odor. “Okay, Raphael, how do you want the professor?”

“Hm, I haven't stuffed it in her pussy yet!” Raphael mused. “Help me get her on there.”

“Oh, goddess, I don't know if I can handle thaaaaat!” Byleth found herself spinning around, with Raphael shifting her position until her groin was aimed at his stick, the crown ready to push into her snatch. The professor whimpered, watching as the member, slicked with Marianne's saliva, was ready to make its way through her pussy. She was extremely worried about it, as there was a difference between insertion through the ass and vagina; for starters, as her cervix and womb were at the end, it meant less space to handle compared to her rectal cavity.

Just as she expected, Byleth's folds were stretched out immensely, pushed just as far out as her asshole was, although the crown on its own practically filled up her canal and pushed right away against the cervix. Marianne pushed it harder up the former mercenary's cunt, hearing the emerald haired woman growl as it strained to push through and fit within the womb as further demonstration of his dick and its potential.

“Ohhhhh, fuck fuck fuck fugh fugh fuuuuuh!” Byleth yelled out as Raphael's dick finally managed to slip through and enter her womb, where she was certain the power of the pull inside her was going to tear her reproductive organs out of place. Instead, it felt as though it was being stretched out, pushing along the inside of her body while the crown wore it on her like a condom. It continued to push against her body in the same manner that it had when it was riding from her anus to her intestines. Even now, she worried how this would feel, or even more than anything, look. She expected that it was going to pop out of her mouth once more, and had to imagine that seeing her womb from outside of where it was meant to be. As the shaft rode up through her stomach and then roughed up against her chest, she was worried about seeing this happen, even whimpering through her lips.

Marianne was using Raphael's balls to satisfy herself for the while, now that Byleth was sliding down Raphael's cock on her own. With how easy it was for the shaft to fit through the throat before, both of them figured it would happen again without trouble. Just to try something for herself, Marianne managed to stuff an entire nut into her mouth, which almost made the young blonde orgasm. Instead, his precum shot out against the professor's womb, causing her to jolt as she felt it hit into her body.

That brought the cock finally at the top of Byleth's throat, which then pushed through her mouth and opened her jaw yet again. This time it seemed to have a bit of ease to it, as the outside of her womb felt uncomfortably wet. As it popped out of her mouth, the professor was horrified to see her womb sticking out from her lips, though her tongue had an odd fascination with licking away at the underside of the reproductive organ.

“Sthhhhp! Sthhhp!” Byleth begged.

“Aw, c'mon, professor,” said Raphael, “you already know you can handle my dick, you'll be just fine!”

Raphael then proceeded to use Byleth's legs to buck away at her body, pumping his cock through her like she was a new sex toy for him to utilize. Byleth's saliva was dripping from her mouth, making it much easier than it was for the womb to slide out of her mouth. Marianne watched on, even as her mouth was filled with her husband's nut sack, amused by how the professor was handling this. The blue haired woman was certain that she was going to love it all eventually.

Then Byleth started to feel the most surreal thing about this, the veins pumping from Raphael's cock against her insides. It made her worried about the inevitable end to this. The crown itself was pumping hard against the end of her womb, though she tried her best to embrace for the inevitable.

And the blast Byleth worried about finally came, with Raphael roaring like a beast as he pulled Byleth in close to his groin as he released his load inside her stretched out womb. The professor squealed, her eyes rolling back as she experienced the massive cum dump as it pushed against the stretched out condom outside her mouth. Already she was horrified by the push against the organ, as it stretched out enough that there was quite a lot of cum inflating it like a massively sized balloon. Marianne continued to watch on, savoring the musky flavor on the scrotum as her professor's womb continued to fill up, with Raphael's cum flowing in a familiar fashion that she had experienced plenty of times over the last five years.

The cock had depleted itself, especially thanks to the assistance of Marianne. When he was done draining his lizard into Byleth's womb, Marianne popped Raphael's balls out of her mouth, wiping the saliva off her lower chin as she approached the mercenary from the front. “Aw, look at how amazing this is, Raphael,” Marianne said, massaging the inflated womb with her hand, “I think this is your largest load released yet.”

“Nah, I don't think this was it...” Raphael said, taking a deep breath after such a release. He remained standing even as he felt worn down, allowing Marianne to play around with the gigantic organ now that it had been stretched to such a degree. It sagged down to Byleth's stomach, where she imagined most of this would have been stored if Raphael's cock wasn't so huge.

Marianne kissed away at the enlarged womb condom, getting a taste for the organ while Byleth shivered atop Raphael's cock. It was still a surreal feeling that his crown was still outside of her mouth as it had entered from her snatch, which neither of the two seemed to mind otherwise.

The blue haired woman even went so far as to try and suck on the organ, as though she was about to swallow the whole thing. Fortunately for Byleth, despite her having sucked on the scrotum earlier, it didn't seem like she was capable of fitting the whole of the sagging womb in her mouth, but an attempt was made.

She did have to wonder if this would leave teeth marks on her womb, as Marianne was eagerly biting into the thin layer separating her teeth from the cum. It was extremely concerning, however, that if the blue haired Faith user rubbed her teeth the wrong way, it could tear and leak out the seed from within. Thankfully, it never came to that.

When the young blonde was finally ready to relax, he pulled Byleth off his rod for now, leaving Byleth to collapse on the ground, her womb condom still outside of her mouth, much to her horror. Seeing her laying on the ground, the two stepped before the professor to see her dazed response. “Well, professor? Are you pleased with Raphael?”

“Guh...hnngh...” Byleth moaned, exhausted from the release that Raphael blasted through her. It was hard to even say a word thanks to the condom remaining outside of her mouth, weighed down by the cum that was filled within.

“What's wrong, professor? Got nothing to say?” Raphael asked.

“Um, Raphael, maybe you should, you know...” Marianne then mimed her foot stomping down, which Raphael understood immediately.

“Ah, your favorite! No problem!” Raphael then stomped his foot down on the overgrown womb, forcing the jizz to squirt back through Byleth, much to her fears. It naturally blasted out through her pussy, the folds drenched in the young blonde's seed while the carpet and floors would soon be covered in a nice and creamy puddle.

When her womb was drained, Raphael lifted his foot up off of the womb, allowing it to retract back inside Byleth like it was measuring tape. Her reproductive organs were finally back in place, but it still concerned her that this was even possible in the first place. Then again, she had never really experienced a schlong quite like what he had.

“That...was intense.” Byleth said, regaining her breath. “I think you guys are ready to go now.”

“No, please let us stay, professor!” begged Marianne. “I assure you, it took me some time as well to get used to Raphael's giant cock, but you'll learn to love it in no time.”

“Yeah professor! I still got a few more tricks up my sleeve.” Raphael said as he gave the professor a thumbs up.

Sighing, Byleth sat up, grabbing her emerald hair as she came to terms with what she witnessed. All she could hope was that it couldn't get any more obscene than it already had. “Okay, fine. Let's just...what else do you plan on doing here?”

“Turning your womb inside out instead!”

“NO.” Byleth said, slamming her thighs together to block her pussy. “Nope. I'm not going to let that happen.”

“Come on, professor, it's not so bad,” Marianne assured her, “watch, I'll let Raphael do it to me.”

“Oh goddess, why...?” Byleth whined, running her palm over her head. Marianne then proceeded to lay back on the bed, exposing her pussy to the professor. Raphael then proceeded to crack his knuckles, with the former mercenary wondering what that was supposed to even do. Her eyes widened right then, seeing him push his fist up against Marianne's folds. “Oh no.”

Marianne purred as Raphael jammed his entire first within her, treating it as though it were an everyday occurrence. For them, it might as well be. But it was even more shocking when the young blonde pushed his fist upwards against her stomach lining, getting a good idea just how deep he was within his wife. The Faith user whimpered in a positive fashion, her tongue sticking out as she enjoyed the pleasure of having her womb worn by his fist. It didn't help when Raphael laughed and said, “Fits like a glove!”

He then proceeded to pull the womb out of her snatch, prolapsing it in a manner similar to how her ass had turned inside out. Byleth cringed at the sight, though the younger students seemed quite all right with their actions, practically numb to how twisted this must have looked to anyone else. Raphael then gave the organ a tight squeeze, which caused Marianne to quiver, grabbing hold of the professor's bed sheets. All the mercenary could do was hold her hands against her crotch, worried about having that same thing occur to her.

“W-Well, professor?” Marianne asked, lifting her head off the bed. “Care to join us?”

Byleth was worried, but went to join them on the bed regardless. With her lower body already ruined by Raphael's cock, she figured it may just be fine enough to allow for it. She spread her folds out, though even she knew that wasn't going to be enough to handle such a huge fist.

“Okay, professor, here comes the other one.” Raphael said, pushing his knuckles up against the mercenary's groin, pressing it hard enough that it would finally push through and stretch her cavern out. Byleth jittered about, shaking from such an unusual experience inside of her body. Despite having already been stretched out by his cock, there was something weirdly different about taking the fist like she was. Then it penetrated her cervix, leading him straight inside her womb, oddly less comfortable compared to the cock. He then unclenched his fist, reaching around within Byleth as though he was looking for something.

Raphael soon found the professor's womb, trying to grab it in all of its oddly slimy nature. With success, he squeezed down on it, which prompted Byleth to sit upright and squeeze her legs together, despite the fact he was already within her body. “There it is!” shouted Raphael, pulling on the womb and turning it inside out. “Man, doesn't that look awesome, professor?”

“S...Swell...” Byleth said, her body still shaking as her eyes rolled back.

“I could've probably just pulled your ovaries out, but that requires two hands,” Raphael explained, “and besides, that might be a little too advanced for you.”

Byleth cried out through thinned lips at the thought of such a thing. It was weird enough that in one night she was already dealing with being forced to take Raphael's length, twice, and experienced her ass and womb being turned inside out, and that on its own was too much for even someone like her.

Raphael continued to squeeze down on the wombs, with Marianne sticking her tongue out of her open mouth. She was contorting in place while her husband continuously teased away at her organ. He loved seeing her respond so well in kind, even after five years. Byleth was still adjusting to the insanity that she was witnessing, as she felt this sort of thing was only plausible in old erotic books, even as nuts as those were. But she couldn't deny the fact that the continuous massage she received from the young blonde was weirdly arousing. It was unlike anything she witnessed before, even when he was penetrating her ass and stretching her belly out.

Then Raphael pulled them closer to him, which caused Marianne and Byleth to drag against the bed, their waists lifted up in the air just so they could be leveled with the blonde's giant mouth. Having witnessed this before, the former mercenary had a good clue just what she was in for. And as his jaw opened wide, the professor could see she was right, and was in for something a bit more extreme.

As the young blonde chomped down on both wombs at the same time, Byleth cried out, her body tensing up as her toes curled in within her boots. Marianne took it much differently, seeming relaxed even while her husband was chewing away on her reproductive organs. His teeth gnawed and grinded away at the wombs, with Byleth's body quivering in such a manner that one would otherwise believe her to be possessed. She tried her best not to claw away at the bed or even run off, though that was hard to do no matter what while her womb felt like it was being tied up within the man's teeth.

Byleth's breathing soon grew heavy, staring up at the ceiling of her quarters while gripping tightly onto her sheets. She felt hot and bothered all of a sudden, as if she was actually being turned on by the actions Raphael and Marianne were putting her into. It was extremely twisted compared to anything she had been through on the battlefield, but she supposed if these two could enjoy such obscenities, so could she.

Her hips raised off the bed, moving them up and down as Raphael continued to eat her womb, chewing down on its softness while Marianne began to rub away at her pussy. The blue haired woman even let her anus prolapse again, as though it was part of the arousal experience that she had grown used to over the last several years of being wed to the young blonde. Her lips curled into a smile, purring as she folded her legs in atop the bed, resting her soles on the edge.

Raphael stopped biting down on the wombs, deciding to finish the girls off with their arousal. He rubbed away at their wombs in his hands, massaging them with his thumbs while he heard their moans growing louder. Their hips bucked away against the air, showing signs of eagerness in how much they wanted to cum. He loved the sight of the two going through such incredible heat, and had a feeling he was going to need to end it soon enough.

After a tight enough squeeze, he managed to bring the pair of women over the edge, hearing them cry out like banshees as they climaxed. Thanks to the nature of their pussies being inverted by his grip, he could see how their lubrication was made, though it was nowhere near as wet and damp as it would have been otherwise. It still left a big mess on the floor and the bed, the juices of Byleth and Marianne coating the sheets as the fluids traveled down their inverted wombs.

They soon finished their orgasms, with Marianne's anus still outside her ass. Raphael let go of their wombs, but they still had yet to retract back inside their bodies, leaving Byleth to feel especially weird with her current status. They were panting heavily from the orgasmic experience, with Byleth's eyes glazed over as she felt she was incapable of movement right there.

“Professor, did you enjoy that?” Marianne asked, turning on her side to face the mercenary.

“More...than I expected to.” Byleth replied, a sliver of saliva travelling down her cheek as it pooled out the corner of her mouth.

“Do you want to have a taste of my womb?” asked the blue haired woman. “You'll be sure to get a good idea of how it really tastes.

That was certainly not a question Byleth ever expected to be asked. But considering she wasn't able to move her limbs, she may as well buy into the madness. “Okay, sure, let's give it a try.”

Happily, Marianne crawled on top of Byleth, her body facing the opposite direction as she faced the professor's pussy, with the womb turned inside out. She began to lick away at the mercenary's organ, who shivered at the obscene nature that feeling provided. It was a strange thing, to be sure, but she tried her best to keep to an open mind while she dove deeper into the obscene side of the two's relationship.

Craning her neck off the bed, Byleth brought her tongue out of her mouth and touched it against the womb, finding the flavor to be much different from what she expected, although she had no idea what they could have expected to begin with. Her hands were still on the bed, with her arms still too heavy to lift off of it and at least fondle the young woman's ass. The prolapsed anus was still out as well, almost sitting itself against the professor's forehead, but she tried to ignore it while she made out with Marianne's reproductive organ.

As Byleth continued to lash away at the womb, she shivered as Marianne continued to lick her own organ, doing so in such a professional manner. It made the professor wonder just what she and Raphael were up to over the course of the last five years, and what women they had potentially been fooling around with that she could be comfortable with such a strange position.

All the while, Raphael was stroking his cock, watching the two women play around with one another. He loved the sight of the two playing with each other's wombs, and it made him extremely hard. Byleth took note of this, whimpering even as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, worried about just who and where he was going to stick that inside when he was ready.

It was just as she expected, as Raphael shoved his dick into Byleth when he was hard and ready for more action. Marianne giggled, watching it push its way inside the anus, wanting to kiss away at her husband's cock as it slides through the former professor. He didn't seem ready to take the whole thing to push through Byleth, though she was quite all right with that. It beat having to fill her entire body up with the thing.

Raphael rocked away at Byleth's crotch, even as his dick rubbed against her stomach lining. It bumped into Marianne repeatedly, causing her to pant loudly, as though the motions of her lover inside their professor were arousing her as his shaft was poking against her through another woman's body. Byleth continued to lick at the blue haired woman's womb, the taste growing on her mouth as she almost bought into the urges that had been present in the last few minutes.

Giving in to said urges, Byleth finally bit into Marianne's womb, causing her to wail in delight. A goofy expression formed on her lips, smiling proudly while her tongue hung out of her mouth. It seemed to be enough to make the Faith user cum, as the professor experienced first hand. Her eyes were shut as she felt the stream of fluids hit her face. Raphael laughed, bucking harder into the professor even as his wife squirted out on her. The emerald haired woman's face was covered in lubrication, which she was oddly more than willing to lick off of her face.

Marianne started to munch down on the womb as it remained outside Byleth's body, though she was oddly much more gentle compared to Raphael, though that may have been due to the nature of her eating habits, which the professor had taken note of rather well over the course of their time together. And yet, she could take Raphael's cock with ease, or even his ball sack...

Between Marianne's biting and Raphael's thrusts, Byleth herself was going over the edge for the second time. She felt herself on the brink of another climax, although she wasn't alone in that nature. The young blonde was still pounding away inside her asshole, with the veins pumping hard against the rectal cavity. Byleth began rocking against the shaft, with her womb flopping about as it remained outside of her snatch. She panted heavily, beads of sweat forming on her skin as she worked hard against Raphael's shaft.

To Raphael, it was as though she was ready to burst, wanting to squirt on his cock as it remained inside her anus. As he reached his peak, he bucked against the professor one last time, though he kept his cock inside her stomach, leaving her to anticipate the inevitable burst.

Byleth grabbed the sheets one last time, her teeth clenched together as her eyes rolled back. She squirted her fluids out on her womb, which dribbled out of the folds and onto the sheets. Raphael growled as he released his seed inside of the professor, injecting the milky substance within her belly. Much like the womb before it, the stomach inflated like a balloon, leaving the professor to look as though she had put on a few pounds of water, carrying at least up to eight months, even if she wasn't actually pregnant.

When Raphael popped his cock out of her anus, Byleth quivered, the seed cascading out of her like a river. She looked exhausted underneath Marianne, who was more than willing to lick off the excessive amounts of cum that her husband left within their professor. She purred, delighted in the flavor as it hit against her tongue, almost longing for more, even as she was already filled with some of the mercenary's fluids.

"That seemed like a really good batch, Raphael," Marianne said after licking her lips, "maybe we can go a little further?"

Yawning, Raphael stretched his arms out as he arched backwards. "Honestly, I'm feeling a little tired after that. I'm not as young as I used to be, yanno."

Looking back at the professor's face, Marianne could see that it was just as well that they did so. Byleth was equally worn down, though she could at least see that she was wearing a smile on her lips, even if it was the result of her body taking so much abuse that it had never gone through before in her life. "I think the professor might be ready to pass out too, though it's a little hard to tell."

"Yeah, we should let her rest. Maybe get some sleep on our end, too. We got a long day ahead of us with all the work we need to put into Garreg Mach."

"I do want one last thing, though." Marianne said. "The professor did take a lot of stretching tonight, and I wouldn't mind if, you know…"

"Say no more, Marianne! I got you covered." Raphael then helped Marianne off the bed, laying her on her knees in the puddle of cum he just left. He then proceeded to remove his foot from his boot, raising it to meet with her open mouth. With such ease, the young blonde proceeded to shove his leg into her throat, then through her body until it met with her already prolapsed uterus. His toes touched against the reproductive organ, stretching it out until he was wearing it over half of his calf, with his wife's lips nearly covering the thigh.

"Welp, we're off for a stroll, professor! Have a good night!" Raphael then proceeded to march out of the quarters, his foot dropping into the ground and leaving a wet, squishy sound behind. Even outside the room, with the door closed, Byleth could hear the sloshing sounds of the vagina, which amusingly put her to sleep.

##

"Yo, Teach! What happened to you?"

Claude whistles as he passed by Byleth, who was rolling around the grounds in a wheelchair. She seemed fine, her legs helping her about on the ground, but for the most part it looked to be quite a shocking injury to the Golden Deer leader. And yet, his former professor was smiling brightly.

"Oh…nothing." Byleth laughed, her cheeks flushed as she looked away from Claude's gaze. "I'll be fine in a week though, that gives us plenty of time to strategize against the Empire."

"If you say so," Claude said, "just be more careful with whatever you do."

"Right, of course." Byleth continued to roll in her chair, with Claude still watching on in sheet curiosity.

"Uh oh, I've seen that smile before…" Hilda said as she approached her leader. “And that excuse. Pretty sure she suffered a bruised pelvis.”

"Wait...what?" asked Claude. “How did she experience...wait, what's wrong with her smile?”

"That was how Marianne looked anytime she and Raphael…you know." The pink haired girl made a hole with one hand, and a finger with the other. As she pushed the finger up to the hole...she then proceeded to make it into a fist and broke the hole apart. Claude stared at the professor as she attempted to roll her way around the campus without needing the stairwells all over, and realized that there really was no other way to go around it; that was definitely a Raphael move.

"…well fuck me side-"

"Trust me, you don't want that!" Hilda interrupted.


End file.
